


Точка отсчёта

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Past Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: А Терра изменилась с тех пор.





	

Покупка цветов была делом непривычным; флора других планет обыкновенно либо пыталась сожрать его, либо же выглядела и пахла столь странно, что хотелось пройти мимо даже самого законопослушного продавца. Поэтому Питер вскоре махнул рукой на затею с покупкой своим многочисленным разноцветным пассиям прекрасных растений и перешёл на инопланетные конфеты. Тогда это решение было логичным, но теперь Квилл пялился на родные розы и тюльпаны, с опаской ожидая какого-нибудь чёртика, но не из коробочки, а из бутона. Продавщица же глазела на него, явно не понимая, почему обыкновенный покупатель так долго разглядывает какие-то букеты.

Он и сам толком не понял, как и когда корабль очутился на окраине его родной звёздной системы, но больше его интересовало, почему ему в голову взбрела эта безумная затея и как остальные, даже Ракета, умудрились с ней согласиться.

Высокие стеклянные здания в центре города напоминали ксандарские, и Питер по-дурацки усмехался, проходя мимо них. Однако привычное выражение лица рассеивалось, чем ближе он подходил к вокзалу с цветочным веником за плечом. Сначала - тряска поезда, где на него оглядывались люди, затем полупустой автобус с местом у окна.

Квилл раньше, когда-то очень давно, любил родную природу; сейчас же знакомые леса и луга стали будто душнее, меньше и агрессивнее. Деревья оскалились острыми ветками, чуть-чуть напоминая Грута, прижавшись спина к спине, но на ветках их не найти и белки, не то что енота. Травы, иссушенные августовским солнцем и измождённые сентябрьскими морозами, стали неприятного, серо-жёлтого цвета. Холод стекла, прислонившись лбом к которому ехал почти инопланетянин, не позволял уснуть, и Питеру приходилось наблюдать за теми местами, по которым он гулял, ещё когда был мальчишкой.

Их городишко был маленьким по меркам земным и не мог называться даже деревней - по космическим; тем не менее, к Квиллу не приставали с вопросами о том, зачем ему кладбище, и просто махали руками в нужную сторону. Питер был удивлён: слухи всегда разносятся быстро, а в таком богом забытом месте, как ему казалось, его должны были помнить хотя бы единицы, а от них узнали бы и остальные.

Наивный.

Городишко тоже изменился: обветшал, покрылся трещинами и незнакомыми лицами, наконец, состарился. Парк сменился пустошью, дом его друга - пепелищем, а вместо фабрики его встретили закрытые ворота. Квилл глазел, не стесняясь крутить головой и сшибать на пути прохожих, а сам с лёгкой обидой понимал, как сильно он другой: на нём - скрипящая бордовая кожа, на них - чёрные тёмные куртки, он, пусть и со старым кассетным плеером, всё ещё способный танцевать и радоваться жизни, и они, глядящие в землю и переругивающиеся по каждому поводу. Вот только сейчас белый букет оттягивал плечо, а улыбка вяла и осыпалась, как последняя подделка от недобросовестного производителя.

Только кладбище не изменилось.

Чёрная ажурная ограда была всё той же, и первые могилы ничуть не поменялись, но Питеру предстояло ходить вокруг да около ещё долго, обходя каждый камень и внимательно читая надписи. Ему было жутко спрашивать направление у кладбищенского сторожа или у любого из тех немногих людей, что был в этом мрачном месте в столь поздний час. В ответ ему обязательно скажут: "А почему ты сам этого не знаешь?"

Почему он не был на маминых похоронах?

Узкие проходы, местами покрытые крапивой. Скрип приоткрываемых калиток и осуждающий шелест травы под ногами. Кладбище было старым, наверное, даже старше всего остального города, а потому тянулось, казалось, на многие мили. Ускорил шаг, чтобы не видеть обвинения в глазах фотографий, перейти почти на бег, покрепче держась за букет. И мыслей, которыми обыкновенно туго забита голова, как не бывало: только одна скребётся о сердце: "Почему я ищу её могилу впервые?" Ведь уже почти двадцать семь лет прошло. Холодный ветер вперемешку с ветром встречным развевают куртку, а букет просыпает несколько лепестков на землю. Квилл был рад, что с ним не напрашивались пойти; он не смог бы отказать ни Гаморе, ни Ракете, а им бы пришлось наблюдать своего друга с дрожащими губами и выключенным плеером.

Резко останавливаться, как и долго быстро бегать, Питеру было не привыкать, поэтому теперь он даже умудрился на врезаться в забор, окружавший скромную могилу. Она мало чем отличалась от окружавших её участков, за исключением того, что была опрятна и чиста. И надписи, причинявшую почти физическую боль.

\- Ну привет, мам, - голос хрипит, будто по связкам пару раз прошлись бритвой. - Давно не виделись, да?..

Положить белые лилии на землю, поднять глаза, которые быстро наполняются влагой, на улыбающуюся фотографию, выдавить из себя улыбку и сразу же отвести взгляд.

\- Прости... - короткая пауза: от нехватки воздуха чуть не разорвало лёгкие, - что так долго не приходил. Я же... - вновь дрожащая улыбка, - Звёздный Лорд. Попутно страж Галактики... Я теперь важная персона.

Он бубнил это, смотря в сторону, будто признавался не в заслугах, а в каких-то мелких и совершенно идиотских детских выходках, вроде драки с одноклассником, и в голове даже встало уже полуисчезнувшее воспоминание: как мама, смешливо поджав губы, треплет его по волосам. 

\- Я уже умудрился спасти целую планету... А ещё ты знала, что отец вовсе не человек? А что-то древнее и непонятное настолько, что даже корпус Нова не знает, что? - слова вылетают сами собой, будто мама и вправду может улыбнуться, как раньше, в ответ на его новости. Наверное, будь она жива, то засыпала бы его уже вопросами о Нове, Галактике и его жизни за эти почти двадцать семь лет.

Но она не была жива.

Позади, вдали, слышатся шаги, и Квилл вздрагивает, чуть не поддавшись застарелой привычке к мгновенной обороне, но всё же сдерживает себя, просто оглянувшись. Сутулая старческая фигура с палкой в руке и таким же веником, как и у него: такой же обычный человек, как Питер или любой другой посетитель своих родных. "Обычный, как же, - внутренне вдруг усмехнулся Лорд, - человек-полукровка со способностями к камням Бесконечности..." Старик захрипел что-то, но Квилл уже перестал думать о нём, вновь обратившись взглядом к могиле, вновь перечитывая надпись и вновь глядя в лучезарные глаза мамы, больше проявленные воспоминаниями, чем старой чёрно-белой фотографией.

\- ...шляются тут всякие... - вдруг слышит он голос; тон резко повышается, явно обращаясь к самому мужчине, - Молодой человек, что вы тут стоите? Дел других нет, как по чужим могилам шляться?

Питер узнаёт этот голос, и вода в глазах от этого скатывается по щекам двумя незаметными каплями.

\- Да так... - немой голос, безэмоциональный, и только глаза и уши открыты.

\- То же мне - нашли себе развлечение... - старик входит в участок, закрыв за Квиллом калитку, и встаёт рядом с ним. Сквозь кожу куртки Лорд может чувствовать его простую одежду, но поворачивать голову становится так сложно, будто бы позвонки вдруг стали ржавыми шарнирами старых детских кукол.

\- Ага, - просто соглашается Питер. Старик - наполовину пришелец чувствует - поворачивается к нему, явно собираясь сообщить много ласковых вещей о нём, но вдруг из его рта не выходит ни звука. Губы Квилла натягиваются в еле заметной усмешке: небритый рыжий с кровоподтёками и не зажившими после боя ранами, синяком под глазом и в непривычного цвета кожаной куртке, он смотрелся более чем странно для мужчины за тридцать.

Молчание втягивает в себя воздух, оставляя после себя холодный вакуум, и Звёздный Лорд с трудом подавляет в себе порыв щёлкнуть кнопкой, чтобы надеть на себя дыхательную маску, чтобы спастись от этого удушающего мороза. Ему страшно повернуть голову.

\- Питер?.. - наконец выходят из груди старика звуки, - Ты... это же ты?

Будто ломая позвоночник, повернуть голову и выдавить подобие приветственной улыбки:

\- Привет, дед. Это я.

Капли молчания, тягучие и густые, а затем старик вдруг прижимает Звёздного Лорда к себе, тихо шепча:

\- Питер, где же ты... Тебя же... Сколько тебя уже?..

\- Почти двадцать семь, - фраза, царапающая горло, разрывающая горло, взрывающая сердце, но уже столько раз повторённая за этот один чёртов день. А ведь где-то там, наверху, висит Милано, и Питер должен просто закупить провизии, причём быстро, за день, потому что топлива мало, и придётся садиться на землю, если он вдруг задержится дольше, и никому не хочется выслушивать из-за этого Ракету, который будет махать перед лицом дулом огнестрела и обвинять во всех смертных грехах, а ведь ещё надо купить удобрение, потому что не-енот хочет вернуть поскорее себе своего друга, да и задобрить его надо, но вместо этого Звёздный Лорд стоит посреди кладбища и не утирает слёзы от встречи с последним своим любимым родственником, который всё ещё не умер и всё ещё его ждёт.

\- Но... - вопросы переполняют старика, льются из него разномастными словами, перебивающими друг друга, а он не справляется с той бурей, и только спрашивает, помедлив: - Куда же ты пропал в ту ночь?..

\- Я... - а в горле ком мальчишеского крика "Мама не умерла!", который так хорошо знаком его койке на корабле Опустошителей, и взгляды в космос и на синего, с костью, торчащей из головы, Йонду, а ещё понимание, что дед не поймёт, не поверит, решит - наркотики. - Я тогда сбежал. Не поверил, что... - болезненная пауза вранья. - Вышел как-то в город, а там... - а дальше всё, идей нет, но старику, обычно столь дотошному, всё равно: он дождался, и он плачет от этого неожиданного счастья.

Как объяснить ему, что его счастье мимолётно, потому что треть дня потребуется только для того, чтобы вернуться в город, а потом сломя голову делать покупки и возвращаться на Милано?

Как рассказать о Гаморе и Ракете, которым точно не понравится, если Квилл решит остаться на захолустной даже не космической Терре?

Как, наконец, втолковать, что эта протухающая планета уже слишком давно не его родина?..

Легонько оттолкнуть деда, отступить на шаг, а потом неожиданно трезво, сквозь пелену слёз, взглянуть на родственника: широкое лицо осунулось, глаза впали, вместо былой отеческой суровости - старческая радость. Питер на самом деле не знал этого человека. Как и этот человек - Питера.

Сделать ещё пару шагов, уткнувшись спиной в ограждение.

\- Терра слишком изменилась после её смерти, - и сбежать. Он ведь всё же вор, а не герой; он не способен утешить деда, так пусть будет для него лишь наваждением. Побег от прошлого. Побег из места, где закончилась жизнь Питера Квилла и началась - Звездного Лорда; где его родителями перестали быть земляне, а стали Опустошители. Где он сменил родную одежду на бордовую кожу, одноклассников - на синекожих, кожистых, рогатых, местами уродливых пришельцев.

Потому что теперь Терра стала более чуждой, чем уютный Милано и тысячи незнакомых миров в компании четверых друзей.


End file.
